A common problem associated with today's clamp-type garment hangers is that the garments slip through the clamp assemblies, or clamps, and fall to the floor with unacceptable frequency. This problem is particularly annoying to a consumer who places a relatively expensive and fragile garment, such as a pair of dress slacks or a skirt, on a clamp-type garment hanger. The slacks or skirt often slip through the clamp assemblies and fall to the floor thereby becoming wrinkled and requiring ironing or dry cleaning.
In order to avoid this situation, manufacturers of clamp-type garment hangers have designed clamp assemblies with rough or sharp edges to positively grip the garment. However, clamp assemblies with rough garment-engaging surfaces have the potential of damaging delicate materials such as silk or linen through extended use. One particular problem is associated with clamp assemblies that employ outwardly protruding nipple-like projections or cleats. The nipple-like projections leave indentations in the cuffs of slacks and the waist-bands of skirts. Removal of these indentations normally requires ironing or dry cleaning, or the consumer may have to wear the garment due to inadequate time to remove the indentations.
The above-mentioned shortcomings are not only annoying to the consumers but to the manufacturers of garments as well. First, a manufacturer cannot tolerate a clamp-type garment hanger that, with unacceptable frequency, allows the garments to slip through the clamp assemblies and fall to the floor. Manufacturers of garments often ship their expensive garments already hung on clamp-type garment hangers. The garments will wrinkle or become damaged if they fall off the hangers during transit. By the same token, retailers are very particular about product presentation and will not tolerate garment hangers that permit garments to fall onto the floor. Further, neither manufacturers nor retailers can tolerate clamp-type garment hangers that employ rough clamping surfaces or nippled clamping surfaces because such designs have the potential to damage fragile or expensive garments, or at least, mar the appearance thereby detracting from the sales appeal to the purchaser.
Hence, there is a need for a new clamp-type garment hanger that meets the aforenoted criteria. Specifically, the clamp assemblies must positively grip the garment without either marking or adhering to the garment fabric. Further, because the hanger must be capable of use as a shipping hanger by clothing manufacturers, the clamp assembly must be able to maintain its gripping ability under a wide range of temperatures and rough handling resulting from the shocks and bumps to which such hangers are exposed during shipment. It is highly desirable to produce a clamp assembly with a clamping surface that is both smooth to the touch and has the ability to positively grip the garments for an extended period of time. A clamping surface that is smooth to the touch is pleasing to the consumer and assures the consumer that the clamping surface will not damage the garment.
A clamp-type garment hanger that meets the aforenoted criteria must also be competitive from a cost-to-produce basis. Specifically, dissimilar components of the clamp-type garment hanger must easily bond to one another. Second, the improved clamping surface must be comprised of competitively priced, yet readily accessible materials.
This invention provides a solution to all of the abovementioned problems and satisfies all of the above criteria. An improved clamping surface including resilient pads made of the family of resilient friction materials identified below provides positive gripping action for lightweight and heavyweight garments alike. The clamping surface provides excellent gripping ability in both cold and hot environments. The resilient pads are smooth to the touch and do not mark the garments. Finally, they adhere to conventional plastic clamp-type garment hangers.